


Perfect

by Saphirott



Series: Songs of Love [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotions, Feelings, Inspired by Music, J2, M/M, POV Jensen, Song Lyrics, TCA'19, dealing with the last season, non-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133406) by [Merenwen76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76). 
  * A translation of [Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133406) by [Merenwen76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76). 

**Perfect**   
** By: Merenwen76**   
** Trad: Saphirott**

El reloj marca las 2 de la mañana.

En cinco horas tienen que levantarse. Se ducharán, se afeitarán y se vestirán para dejar Los Ángeles y regresar a Vancouver.

En cinco horas volverán a su segunda familia. Volviendo a la rutina que ha dictado sus vidas durante tanto tiempo. Maquillaje, peluquería, set, preparados, silencio, cámara y acción. Trata de bloquear los sentimientos que se arrastran en su estómago, dedos fríos retorciéndolo desde dentro.

La última vez.

No se siente capaz de escucharlo una vez más. Todo el día intentando mantener la sonrisa. Todos preguntando lo mismo.

_"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué cambiará? ¿Por qué decidiste dejarlo? ¿Es doloroso? ¿Quieres volver?"_

No lo entenderían.

No podrían.

Se gira de lado en su cama de hotel. El aire acondicionado está encendido, enviando olas de aire fresco sobre su cuerpo desnudo. La delgada sábana cubre sus piernas.

La música sigue sonando.

No ha parado desde el momento en que entraron en la habitación.

La luz tenue de la pequeña lámpara en el escritorio pinta la habitación con matices dorados. Su sombra oscurece el otro lado de la cama.

_"¿Qué te llevarías del set después de la última escena?"_

Les ofrece su sonrisa perfecta.

¿Qué es lo que quieren oír?

Baby, por supuesto, ella es suya. Las botas de Dean porque es Dean Winchester y nadie más las usará.

Mira hacia abajo, debajo de él.

¿Quieren la respuesta sincera?

Su mano corre por la espalda de Jared. Sus dedos trazan cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo. Sus ojos tratan de memorizar cada pedacito de él.

Se llevará a casa al amor de su vida.

Sus labios vagan sobre los omóplatos de Jared, arrastrando suaves besos sobre su cálida piel.

Hicieron el amor cuando volvieron a su habitación. Sólo piel contra piel. Con cada movimiento de sus caderas, se sentía más como él mismo. Los ojos de Jared lo miraban, oscuros, lleno de lujuria y confianza. Capa tras capa se deshacía de su máscara mientras se hundía en Jared. Conectado, en casa, a salvo.

Aquí, en esta habitación no hay lugar para una falsa "sonrisa a cámara", no hay lugar para las relaciones públicas. No hay necesidad de ese; ok, un poco más allá del límite, pero reconocible, traje de moda (o como Jared lo llamó de "Proxeneta cubano colocado") Aquí, él yace desnudo encima del hombre que era sólo un niño cuando se conocieron.

** _I found a love for me_ **   
** _ Darling just dive right in_ **   
** _ And follow my lead_ **

Cuando la canción de Ed Sheeran empezó a sonar, sus labios aún estaban en la espalda de Jared. Sus dedos se deslizan sobre ese punto dulce justo encima de su trasero. Siente el corazón de Jared. El sonido de cada latido le da la paz que ha disfrutado durante tanto tiempo. Está cansado. Dirigir, actuar, sonreír. Le encanta su trabajo, pero es duro.

_"Ya no tienes 20 años."_ Jared se lo ha dicho demasiadas veces.

** _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_ **   
** _ 'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_ **

Jensen empuja las sábanas hacia abajo. Sus dedos bailan sobre el culo de Jared. La piel se eriza mientras rodea cada mejilla. Observa la piel bronceada, cómo cambia bajo su tacto.

Nunca fue sólo sexo. Nunca fueron sólo chicos cachondos que pasaban mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

_ **Not knowing what it was** _   
_ ** I will not give you up this time** _   
_ ** But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own** _   
_ ** And in your eyes you're holding mine** _

Jared se mueve debajo de él.

Sus ojos se encuentran. Nunca necesitaron decir mucho.

En este mundo donde todo lo que dices será reescrito y citado, las palabras son armas. Están acostumbrados a esconderse. Ellos eligieron este camino. Juntos. Pero nunca pudieron contener sus sentimientos cuando sus ojos se encontraban. Es como si sus almas brillaran fuera de ellos.

La mano de Jared toca su cara, se la lleva para poner un beso en sus labios. Suave. Como una promesa.

Lo conoce demasiado bien. Ve detrás de su sonrisa. Siempre lo ha hecho, desde el primer día. Cuando intenta esconder su inseguridad detrás del sarcasmo. El chico tímido que se esconde detrás de la ambición y la perfección. Tan solo le echó un vistazo y Jared lo vio. Y nunca más necesitó esconderse.

Sus dedos encuentran los de Jared. Sostiene su mano mientras canta sobre sus labios.

_ **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms** _   
_ ** Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song** _   
_ ** When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath** _   
_ ** But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight** _

No quiere pensar en el último día.

No quiere hablar de dejar amigos y recuerdos atrás.

Debe afrontarlo lo antes posible.

Quiere sentir este momento.

Aquí y ahora.

Porque esto... esto de aquí

Se siente perfecto.

** FIN **


End file.
